


Just A Little Rush, Babe

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Developing Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stucky Bingo 2019, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Steve returns to Wakanda to check on Bucky's progress.





	Just A Little Rush, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to cross this one over my three bingos, woot!   
> I2 - First Kiss for MCURarepairs Bingo  
> C5 - Open Relationship/Polyamory for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> B4 - Okoye for Stucky Bingo 2019

“Captain Rogers,” Shrui greets happily, her entire face lighting up as he steps off of the quinjet, “How are you?”

Steve pulls her into a hug, letting out a relieved sigh, “Good, now that I’m here.”

“Brother says you’re planning on staying with us for a while.”

“As long as I can, anyway.” Steve laughs lightly, “How’s Buck?”

Shuri flashes a wide smile, wiggling her eyebrows, “You’re going to shit when you see him. Last time you were here, he was still really groggy, but he’s really starting to acclimate very well.” She grabs Steve’s hand and tugs him down a hallway, “Come. He’s training with Okoye as we speak.”

They two wind through the large palace, coming to one of the many training rooms. They move into the room and stand behind plexiglass windows as Okoye and Bucky come into view. The two are in the middle of a heated fight, Okoye gripping a short staff in her hand, bringing it down through the air. Bucky lifts his new Vibranium arm above his head to stop it, then pushes her back a few steps, twirling his own wooden staff in his hand and behind his back. 

“Ah,” Okoye smiles, twirling her staff in front of her before taking another aggressive stance, “You are getting stronger, White Wolf.”

Bucky smiles in return, “Again?”

Relief washes through Steve as he watches Bucky move. The last time he visited, Bucky was confused, scared. Coming out of cryo was never easy, but for some reason, Bucky wasn’t responding as well as they had wished. For days, Steve tried to remind Bucky of where he was, why he was there, who Steve was, but nothing could get through to him. When Bucky looked back at him, his eyes were empty. Every inch of progress that they thought they had made was lost. Of course, duty called, like it always did, and Steve was whisked away again with a promise from T’Challa and Shuri that they’d take care of him. 

A smile spreads on Steve’s face as Okoye punches Bucky in his gut, doubling him over, before she flips him right over her shoulder, “Shit,” Steve says.

Shuri bumps him with her shoulder, “She’s a beast.”

Bucky lays on the mat, his arms and legs sprawled on either side of him as he drags in deep breaths of air, “I give. I give.”

Steve’s eyes shift to Okoye as she laughs, throwing her head back as she places both hands on her hips. Most of her skin is exposed, as she’s in a black sports bra with matching compression shorts. Her dark skin glows as sunlight cascades in through the windows on the opposite wall of them. Her chest rises and falls quickly as she helps Bucky to his feet, the muscles in her back and upper arms flexing as she moves. Sweat drips from her neck, sliding down her chest and disappearing into her bra as she tilts her head back to take a drink of water. 

Steve’s lips part. He shouldn’t be watching her this way, but he almost can’t help himself whenever she’s around. Her capability on the battlefield was what drew him to her at first, but once he started watching her, really watching her, her being able to kick his ass fell into a distant second place. She’s moves with a grace that it unmatched by any other woman. She’s should be royalty she’s so elegant. She’s soft and acutely feminine, all while being able to knock you on your ass without a second thought. 

She makes him miss being with a woman. 

“Who won?” Shuri asks as she presses the button to the comm in the room, breaking Steve from his daydream. 

Both Bucky and Okoye snap their heads toward the windows, bestowing bright smiles, “I did, of course.” Okoye says, bowing toward them. 

Bucky starts for the door, his smile only growing wider as he puts his loose hair into a sloppy bun. He pulls Steve into a bear hug as soon as they share the same space, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey there.” Steve whispers. 

Bucky smiles again as he pulls back, his eyes bouncing between Steve’s, “Hey baby.”

Steve cups Bucky’s cheeks in his large hands, his thumbs caressing his chin as he finally leans in to capture his lips. The kiss is gentle and sweet, simple. Two lovers who haven’t seen one another in far too long, simple. When they break, Bucky’s eyes are still closed. A breath leaves his mouth as he slowly opens them, his eyes twinkling with happiness. 

Okoye throws her arm over Shuri’s shoulders, cocking her head as she smiles, “Let’s give them a minute, huh? I need a nice, hot shower.”

Bucky throws his arm around Steve’s waist to pull him closer, “Thanks for the ass kicking.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine Sergeant Barnes. Same time tomorrow?” Sh smiles over her shoulder.

He nods, “I’ll be here.”

The foursome leaves the room with Shuri and Okoye taking a right and Steve and Bucky taking a left. The two men are hand in hand as they move through the palace and out into the sunny day. They make small talk as they return to Bucky’s small hut, completely secluded from the bustle of the city. Hours pass. The sun has long since set and darkness has shrouded the country. Steve lays on his back, a soft smile on his lips as Bucky rests his chin on his bare chest, his fingers running up and down Steve’s forearm. 

Bucky drops his lips to Steve’s skin, splattering kisses along his chest and stomach, “I’ve missed you so much.” He mutters through the kisses, “You know that?”

Steve nods as he pushes his hand through Bucky’s dark hair, “I know. I’ve missed you too, Buck. I was worried about you.”

Bucky sends his eyes back up toward Steve as he takes a breath, before chewing on the inside of his cheek, “T’Challa told me last time was kinda rough. I don’t really remember much of it.”

“You were pretty out of it. Shuri couldn’t tell us why.” Steve sighs as he relieves the memory, “You didn’t remember me. It was like I had lost you all over again.”

Bucky crawls up beside him, his eyes searching Steve’s face as concern washes through him, “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re better now. These past three months have done wonders for you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky answers, another smile breaking on his face, “Shuri, T’Challa, and Okoye have taken really good care of me. If it weren’t for them, I’d still be just a block of ice.” He squints his eyes after a second, “What was it that Tony called you? Popsicle?”

“Capsicle.” Steve laughs heartily, “He’s such an asshole.”

Bucky shrugs, shifting his weight on his elbow, “It’s pretty funny.”

“Yeah, har, har.” 

Bucky laughs again. It fades away soon after, leaving the two in silence. Bucky bites his bottom lip as his gaze moves from Steve. Steve squints as he watches the gears turn in Bucky’s head, “What is it?”

Bucky drops his eyes to the mattress as his fingers pick at the soft cotton, “I um,” He takes a breath, laughing lightly, “I wanna ask you something, but I don’t want you to get mad.”

Steve laughs as the words rush out of Bucky’s mouth, “Oh god.”

“It’s not bad,” He starts, “But, well. Okay, so, I wanna tell you something, and then ask you something.”

“Just spit it out.” Steve laughs again as Bucky fumbles over his words. 

Bucky eyes search Steve’s as he tries to find the courage to broach the subject, “You know what?” He says suddenly, “Let’s go swimming.”

Steve’s face dissolves into confusion as he watches Bucky jump from the bed. He watches as Bucky crosses over the foot of the bed and pulls out a pair of shorts. Steve sits up, a puzzled, playful look on his face as Bucky steps into a pair of swim trunks and tosses a pair toward him, “You’re serious?”

Bucky nods, “I am.”

Steve glances toward the clock, “It’s after midnight.”

Bucky shrugs, “And? We’re not breaking any rules by staying up late.”

“Bucky.”

“Come on,” Bucky starts, holding out his hand, “Please?”

Within minutes, Steve is being pulled through trees and brush. The night is still, a warm breeze whipping through the grass and leaves as crickets chirp and owls hoot. They come to a little hidden cove just beyond a large cliff. The water ripples underneath the moonlight, looking as though it’s full of diamonds the way it sparkles. Bucky drops Steve’s hand as he kicks out of his shoes and heads toward the water, his toes sinking in the wet sand as he moves. 

Steve watches as Bucky steps into the water slowly, going out deeper and deeper until he can’t stand anymore. Bucky dips his head underneath the water and comes back up seconds later, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. Bucky smiles back at him as he wades in the water, his hands creating small waves as they move through the liquid. 

“What are you waiting for, old man?” Bucky calls, turning and swimming further away. 

Steve shakes his head as he pulls his shirt from his body and tosses it to the ground. He steps into the warm water and swims out to Bucky, who keeps his eyes on him all the while. Within inches of him, Steve dips underneath the water, coming up a few seconds later and running his hands through his hair. The two men stare at each other as they bob up and down, smiles spreading across their faces as the seconds tick by.

“Are you going to spill it, or what?” Steve finally says, splashing water toward Bucky.

“Or what.” Bucky replies, laughing as more water is thrown his way.

“You drug me out here in the middle of the night for nothing? Jerk.”

Bucky sighs, a small smile on his lips, “No. I just, I don’t how to-”

Ruffling in the trees alerts the pair, making them snap their heads toward the shoreline. Okoye steps through the darkness, her body clad in a small, mismatched bikini, “Oh,” She stops as she spots them, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no,” Bucky starts, “It’s okay.”

Steve’s eyes travel along her long, toned legs as she and Bucky exchange words. The black, flower patterned bottom hugs her ample behind, fitting as though it was painted on. The top is white and flowy, a stark but beautiful contrast to her skin. The moon bounces off of her like it was hung just to accentuate her natural beauty. Steve takes a breath. It’s been a while since a woman has made him pause in such a way. 

“I’ll go,” Her voice snaps Steve back into the present.

“Please stay.” Bucky answers, flipping his eyes toward Steve before turning his attention back to Okoye, “This is actually kinda, you were… fuck.” He laughs nervously, running his hand through his hair again.

Steve shifts his eyes toward Bucky as he swims back toward the beach. He watches as the two share hushed words on the bank, purposefully keeping their voices low so that he can’t hear. He catches Okoye’s eye, but she quickly snaps them back toward Bucky as she bites her lip. There’s a shift in the atmosphere, Steve just can’t put his finger on why. 

Bucky turns his head slightly back toward Steve before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water. Steve swims in to meet them as Okoye sits in the sand, the water covering her legs, the waves crashing along her hips.. Bucky moves toward Steve again, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly, “So, um,” He starts, throwing his eyes back toward the nervous Okoye, “Okoye and I, we uh,”

Steve widens his eyes as his mouth opens slightly as he waits for Bucky to get it out. He shifts his attention back toward Okoye, noting how her body language has done a complete 180. The confidence from earlier in the afternoon has been replaced with a nervous energy. She keeps her eyes down toward the water as she gnaws on her bottom lip and the inside of her cheek, moving her fingers through the water slowly. Bucky is suddenly anxious as well, running his hands through his hair as he constantly moves his eyes between Okoye and Steve.

Steve squints, “Bucky, what’s going on?” He asks, his tone serious. 

Bucky lets out a light sigh as he brings his eyes to Steve, “Okoye has really been the one to help me get back to being me, especially after the last time you were here. Without her, I don’t know if I would have made it.” Steve nods, urging him to continue, “She would stay with me at night when I was having nightmares. She’d walk with me every day, she’d let me talk, or sometimes she’d do all the talking when I was having a bad day. She just,” He turns back toward her and smiles warmly, “We’ve gotten really close.”

He drops Steve’s hand and reaches for her, inviting her deeper into the water. Steve’s eyes bounce between the two of them as Bucky helps her toward them. She drops her head again, nerves wracking her body as Bucky inches her closer. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat as the realization finally washes over him. He can feel the chemistry between them as Bucky keeps his eyes on her and his fingers entangled with hers. 

“You slept together.” The words rush out of Steve’s mouth as he stares at the two of them. Okoye drops her eyes again, swallowing hard under Steve’s accusation, “Oh God.” Steve runs his hands through his wet hair, balling the blonde strands in his fists as his mouth hangs open. 

Bucky reaches toward him but Steve jerks away, “Steve, listen to me. Listen,” He starts, grabbing Steve’s face in his hands, “We have not slept together. I promise you.” His voice is low and calm as stares back into Steve’s hurt eyes, “I would never do that to you. You know that.”

“Then what is this, Bucky?” Steve asks, “Why are we out here? What are you trying to say?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, we’ve talked about it. We’ve, we’ve thought about it,” Bucky whispers, “About, being together. I couldn’t do that to you. I would never hurt you, but,” His voice drops away as he lowers his head, his chin dipping below the water line, “I want her too. I want you and I want her.”

Steve shakes his head as the words settle into his brain, “I don’t understand,” He starts, closing his eyes as he tries to make sense of it. 

Bucky presses his lips to Steve’s as his finger tips dig into his hair. He pulls away, resting his forehead to Steve’s as he massages the back of his neck softly, “I love you. This has nothing to do with us or our relationship, okay?” His words are warm and calm, relaxing Steve just a little, “But I know I’m not the only one that’s noticed how beautiful she is.”

Bucky shifts from in front of him and swims around to his back, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He cocks his head to the side, keeping his eyes on the side of Steve’s face as Steve and Okoye exchange awkward glances, “I see you watching her, babe. I know you miss the feeling of a woman in your hands, I know I do.”

Steve’s eyes widen as he turns his reddening head to face Bucky, “Bucky, I-”

Bucky plants a kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth, silencing him, “It’s okay,” He chuckles, rubbing slow circles into Steve’s shoulders and back, “She’s gorgeous. A man can’t help but stare.”

Bucky throws his vibranium arm over Steve’s shoulder, flattening his palm on his chest as his other arm wraps around Steve’s waist. He drops his lips to Steve’s neck, planting small, quick kisses on his skin. His tongue sneaks out from behind his lips, causing Steve to jump as it slithers up to his ear. Steve takes a deep breath as his dick begins to stir. Bucky’s teeth grab his ear lobe as his hand pushes through the water and into Steve’s shorts. The tips of his fingers scratch through the thick patch of hair before he takes him fully in his hand. 

“You’ve thought about her, haven’t you baby?” He whispers to Steve, flipping his eyes toward Okoye as she breathes heavily at the sight, “You have too, haven’t you princess? You’ve thought having both Steve and I all to yourself.”

Bucky keeps his eyes on her as he bites down on Steve’s neck, the blonde man hissing as his eyes flutter shut from the sting. Bucky pumps Steve’s cock underneath his shorts as he pushes Steve’s head toward his, capturing Steve’s lips with his own. Okoye lets out a soft moan as the explicit scene plays out before her. Heat rises in her skin as her body tightens, passion and lust swelling her chest. 

Bucky moans loudly as Steve’s tongue pushes into his mouth. He massages it gently with his own before he sweeps his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip. They break apart with a light smack before Bucky licks Steve’s lips and up to the tip of his nose. Steve pushes his back into Bucky’s chest, feeling Bucky’s erection pressing into his ass. They both lift their eyes to Okoye, Steve’s eyes hooded as a slow smile spreads on his lips. He pushes his hips forward, hissing and then moaning as Bucky continues to stroke him slowly. 

Bucky’s lips curl into a smile as he rests the side of his face againsts Steve’s, “Come here, baby.” Bucky beckons her, his voice as smooth as silk. 

Okoye pushes through the water without hesitation, placing her hand in Bucky’s once she’s close. He pulls her into the two of them and pulls his hand from Steve’s cock. He keeps his chest pressed into Steve’s back and begins skimming his hands up and down Steve’s arms, circling them over his shoulders, and then massaging his back. He peers at Steve over his shoulder, dropping his soft lips to the Steve’s temple before he pulls away. 

Bucky reaches for Okoye, wrapping his vibranium fingers around the back of her neck to pull her head to his. He crashes his lips to hers for the first time, moaning deeply as his tongue invades her mouth. Steve wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her smaller body flush against his, chest to chest. His fingers scratch at the backs of her thighs before traveling up to her hips, and then around to her round, full ass as he bites his bottom lip, eagerly awaiting his turn. 

Bucky releases her moments later, using his knuckle to push her head toward Steve, who wastes no time. He captures her lips with his as Bucky slides out from behind him and moves around Okoye. Bucky places his hands on the outsides of her thighs and splatters kisses along her shoulder, kissing his way up her neck and to her ear. 

Okoye moans into Steve’s mouth as Bucky’s fingers start to wander, pushing into her top. He palms her breasts in both hands before sweeping his fingers over her thick nipples. Her body tenses. Her mouth falls open as a soft moan escapes her, her head tilting toward the sky as passion ripples through her. Steve presses his lips to her chest, his tongue slithering along her collarbone as Bucky maneuvers her top down to her waist. 

Steve lowers himself deeper into the water, his chin dipping just underneath it as he gazes over her exposed breasts. He holds onto her hips as he sucks her right nipple into his mouth. He closes his eyes as his tongue circles her areola before he flicks his tongue against her thick, hard bud. She hisses loudly, dragging air in between her teeth before she lets out a groan and leans back into Bucky, resting her head on his shoulder. She pushes her chest forward and into Steve as she digs her fingers into his hair, gripping it roughly. 

Steve grunts as he releases her breast, before he snakes his tongue through her cleavage, causing her to shiver against him. He flips his eyes to Bucky as he stands up straight , water droplets slipping and sliding down his tanned skin. Okoye wraps her arms around his shoulders as he lifts her and places her legs around his waist. She bites down on his shoulder as Bucky sandwiches her between he and Steve’s bodies. Steve kisses Bucky again, moaning as Bucky’s bites his bottom lip. 

Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and turns back toward the bank, pulling them through the water. Steve rests Okoye’s feet in the sand once they’re on the bank and pushes her chin up with his finger, kissing her again. Bucky wraps his arms around her waist and pushes his fingers into her bikini bottoms. His fingers slip through her folds, rubbing her gently before he pushes them into her sex. She mewls and flattens her hands on Steve’s shoulders to keep her balance as Bucky begins to pump his fingers into her. 

Bucky nibbles on her neck, pecking and biting at her skin as he holds her body to his. Steve steps back and moves his hand into his shorts, grabbing his cock. He strokes himself at the sight of Okoye writhing in Bucky’s hands. Her hips roll slowly into his fingers as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. Her head rolls on his shoulder as her face contorts with passion. Her sweet sounds fill the air and swirl around them, intoxicating Steve further. 

Steve pushes his hips forward as his hand quickens, squeezing his dick before sweeping his palm over his tip. Bucky lifts his eyes to Steve and lets out a groan at he watches him pleasure himself. Okoye pushes her ass back into Bucky, her lips curling into a wide smile as she rubs against his throbbing erection. She drops her hand and reaches behind to grab him, stroking him slowly through his wet shorts. 

“Fuck, baby.” Bucky murmurs as his eyes flutter shut. 

He pulls out her and makes her free of her bottoms, discarding them to wet sand below. He steps out of his shorts quickly and pushes his cock through her slippery folds. He lifts his eyes to Steve as he presses at her entrance, biting the inside of his cheek as he waits for permission. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Steve musters, his chest and stomach tight as cum leaks from his cock, “She’s all yours.”

Bucky slides into her slowly, his mouth dropping open as she takes him in. He wraps his arm around her waist, squeezing her flesh as he withdraws, and then slides into her again. She moans loudly and pushes back to meet his thrusts, lurching forward with each one. She holds onto his hip, leaning forward as his skin slaps against hers, her breasts bouncing with each stroke. Steve grunts as his hips roll with his hand as he pumps himself with one hand and squeezes and pulls his balls with the other. 

Bucky squeezes Okoye’s shoulder as his pace quickens. Expletives fall from his lips as he fucks her, his hips getting more desperate with each deep thrust. Her muscles tighten around him as another shiver runs down her spine. They’re both close. Bucky slams his eyes closed as he palms her breast, tweaking her nipple between his vibranium digits. 

“You gonna fill her up Bucky?” Steve asks, his voice low and full of ardor, “Hmm baby? You gonna cum?”

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, dropping his forehead to Okoye’s shoulder. 

“Does she feel good?” Steve pants, his heart thumping against his chest as he pulls at his own orgasm, “Tell me baby.”

“God, yes. She’s so tight Stevie.”

“Shit, I can’t wait to fuck you, beautiful.” Steve mutters as jolts of electricity pass through him.

Okoye whimpers as they praise her, her walls tightening around Bucky as he presses against her G spot. She rubs her clit in quick circles, summoning her orgasm from the pit of her stomach. She explodes around him, her walls contracting as she cums. Her clit pulses, jumping slightly with each wave. One look of her crumbling around Bucky and Steve is next to unravel. Long, hot ribbons of his cum spill into his hand and onto the sand. He continues to pump his cock, his hips jutting forward as he milks himself to Okoye’s orgasm. 

Bucky slams into Okoye at a feverish pace as he watches Steve through his eyelashes. He bucks into her as he starts to let go, spilling cum into her, each spurt larger than the last. He rolls his hips as he coats her pussy with his spunk, his fingers digging into her skin as he holds onto her. Bucky kisses her shoulder as a chuckle rumbles through his chest once he’s climbed down from his high.

Steve approaches the two of them, craning Okoye’s mouth toward his to capture her lips quickly. He kisses Bucky next, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pulls away, “Let’s head back home, huh? I want a turn.”

Okoye bites her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight as a slow smile spreads across her face.


End file.
